On Razors Edge
by PandorasBox
Summary: A/U: Vejiitasei existiert noch, Freezer wurde besiegt und Vegeta wird König. SonGoku wird von seiner Mission von Chikyuusei zurückgeholt und findet sich plötzlich in ihm einer völlig fremden Welt wieder. Und muss sich dem gefährlichsten Gegner stellen, mit dem er je konfrontiert war: Dem Saiyajin Kakarott.
1. Prolog

**Prolog****:** _There's evil in the air and there's thunder in the sky_

Noch leicht verschlafen trat SonGoku am frühen Morgen aus dem Haus. Er streckte seine Arme von sich um sich zu strecken, schloss die Augen und gähnte lauthals. Als er sie wieder öffnete, hielt er sich eine Hand vors Gesicht um von der noch tief stehenden Morgensonne nicht geblendet zu werden. Er sah ein wenig über das Land, das vor ihm lag; die Wiesen, Felder und auch der nahegelegene Wald badeten in dem roten Sonnenlicht. Und obwohl es noch sehr früh war, war die Luft schon sehr warm. Er grinste erfreut. _'Ein wunderschöner Morgen. Perfekt um zu trainieren.'_ SonGoku zog noch mal das schwarze Band fester, das seine orangefarbene Gi-Hose hielt, schloss die Tür hinter sich und flog mit Jindujun zu einer einsamen, aber großen Lichtung mitten im Wald.

Er begann mit einigen leichten Lockerungsübungen um sich aufzuwärmen. Immer wieder und wieder wiederholte er die Übungen und erhöhte langsam das Tempo. Dabei genoss er die Ruhe um ihn herum und die nahezu Zeitlosigkeit an diesem Ort, die es ihm möglich machte sich vollends auf sein Training zu konzentrieren.

Dann setzte er das Training mit einer Reihe von aufeinanderfolgenden Schlägen und Tritten fort, die nahtlos in einander übergingen und eine außergewöhnlich Genauigkeit besaßen. Einige Zeit später begann er leicht zu schwitzen und er warf sein Gi-Oberteil achtlos über einen der herabhängenden Äste. Wieder erhöhte er die Geschwindigkeit ohne etwas von der Präzision oder Kraft aufzugeben, die sie verlangten.

Die Sonne, die durch die Äste schien, zog in dunklen Schatten die Muskeln seines kräftigen Torso nach, und spiegelte sich leicht in den kleinen Schweißperlen auf seiner haarlosen Haut.

Während sein Körper sich ohne bewusste Anleitung durch die vertrauten Übungen arbeitete, und das Tempo bis ans Maximum trieb, schweiften seine Gedanken ein wenig ab. Irgendetwas störte Goku heute an seinen Übungen, jedoch konnte er nicht sagen, was es war

Er dachte näher darüber nach. Er war im Wald, an seinem Lieblings-Trainingsplatz, niemand war hier, der ihn störte, oder gar unterbrach. Er hatte ein ausgiebiges Frühstück gehabt und seine Übungen gingen ihm leicht von Hand.

Plötzlich stoppte er seine derzeitiges Training mitten in einer Reihe von aufeinanderfolgenden Tritten. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, verzog die Augenbrauen und schloss nachdenklich die Augen. Genau das war es, was ihn störte.

Das Training war zu leicht.

Er hatte zwar seit seinem Sieg über den Oberteufel Piccolo regelmäßig und auch intensiv trainiert, aber er hatte seit einiger Zeit das Gefühl nicht mehr voran zu kommen. Vielmehr war es ihm so, als wäre er seit einiger Zeit auf einer Ebene stehen geblieben. _'Vielleicht habe ich wirklich meine Grenze erreicht. _Er verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht._ Aber... das kann doch nicht sein! Es muss doch noch Möglichkeiten geben mich zu steigern. Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, das ich seit vielen Jahren keinen richtigen Gegner mehr hatte.'_ Er dachte über seinen letzten Gedankengang näher nach. Seit dem 23. Budokai, genau vor fünf Jahren, hatte er immer allein trainiert und jetzt glaubte er auf der Stelle zu treten. Und er musste zugeben, das es ihn wirklich langsam nervte. Was er brauchte war ein Gegner, oder wenigstens einen Trainingspartner wenn er weiter kommen wollte. _'Aber wer?'_ Goku kratzte sich am Kopf. Er dachte an Tenchinhan, aber er hatte keine Ahnung wo er sich zur Zeit aufhielt und über die Entfernung war seine Energie auch nicht zu spüren.

Wer könnte sich noch als starker Gegner erweisen?

Piccolo?

Nein. Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Goku bezweifelte stark, das sich der Oberteufel auf ein bloßes Training mit ihm einlassen würde, ohne das es in einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod enden würde. Und das wollte er auch nicht. Außerdem kannte er Piccolos derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort auch nicht. Und auch er löschte seine Aura immer sorgfältig.

Er wollte doch bloß mit jemandem trainieren. Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein. Wieder grübelte er. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Wie hatte er es den früher...

'_Natürlich!'_ Warum war es ihm nicht eher eingefallen? Kurririn lebte, soviel er wusste immer noch im KameHouse. _'Wie konnte ich ihn nur vergessen? Er hat bestimmt in all den Jahren auch große Fortschritte gemacht. Und selbst wenn nicht, weiß er bestimmt wo Yamchu steckt. Wenn sie gemeinsam gegen mich kämpfen könnte es sogar recht interessant werden.'_

Und außerdem war es eine gute Gelegenheit seine alten Freunde mal wieder zu besuchen. Er hatte sie solange nicht gesehen. Er wusste auch nicht warum er es nicht vorher schon mal getan hatte, irgendwie war es ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen. Warum auch immer.

Ja, das würde er machen. Und er würde SonGohan mitnehmen. Er sollte auch seine alten Freunde kennenlernen. Wenn ChiChi ihm schon verbot, seinen Sohn zu trainieren, sollte er ihm dennoch zuschauen können, wenn er wollte.

Goku nahm sein Hemd von dem Ast, zog es über und rief nach Jindujun. Die kleine Wolke erschien nur wenige Augenblicke später und er schwang sich hinauf. Er sagte ihr kurz, wohin er wollte und kurze Zeit später stand er wieder vor seiner Haustür. Er trat schnell ein und schon kam Gohan eilig aus der Küche auf ihn zugelaufen.

"Papa!" rief er erfreut. Goku hatte ihn heute noch nicht gesehen, da sein Sohn noch geschlafen hatte, als er das Haus verließ.

"Goku?" ChiChi blickte aus der Küche und sah ihn verwirrt an. "Du bist schon wieder da?"

"Ja, aber ich wollte noch jemanden besuchen gehen. Ich werde Gohan mitnehmen." Goku nahm seinen Sohn auf den Arm, setzte ihm seine rote Mütze auf, die an einem Haken hing, und drehte sich hastig um, um schnell das Haus wieder zu verlassen.

"Aber... Goku? Was soll das? Warte... Goku!" protestierte ChiChi.

Aber er hörte sie kaum noch und bevor sie dazu kam ihm nachzulaufen saßen er und SonGohan schon auf Jindujun und flogen in Richtung der Schildkröteninsel.

Schon eine Viertelstunde später stoppte die kleine Wolke vor dem KameHouse und Goku sprang mit Gohan auf dem Arm hinunter. Er sah hinüber zum Haus und erkannte die Personen die vor der Tür standen. Kurririn, MutenRoschi, Olong und Bulma.

'_Bulma ist auch hier. Das ist ja ein netter Zufall.'_ Es würde ein richtiges Treffen unter Freunden werden. Goku grinste und winkte ihnen zu.

"SonGoku? Hey, das ist ja schön, das du dich hier auch mal wieder blicken lässt." rief Kurririn. "Was machst du hier?"

Goku setzte Gohan ab. "Ich bin eigentlich nur hier um..." Plötzlich zuckte ein Blitz vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei und er hob erschrocken den Kopf. _'Was... was war denn das?'_

Bulma trat näher zu ihm. "Goku? Was hast du denn? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er sah sie an und schüttele den Kopf. "Ich... ich dachte ich hätte eine große Energie gespürt... Wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment. Aber jetzt ist sie weg..." Er drehte sich wieder um und sah hinaus aufs Meer. In einiger Entfernung tobte ein Gewitter über dem Land und ließ das Wasser ungewöhnlich hohe Wellen schlagen. "Aber ich hab mich wohl geirrt." Er drehte dem Meer wieder den Rücken zu doch dann war es plötzlich wieder da, diese Dunkelheit, die er kurz zuvor gespürt hatte. _'Verdammt was ist das?'_

Ja, etwas kam auf ihn zu. Etwas dunkles, etwas mächtiges, eine sehr starke Energie.

Er schauderte. Jetzt war er sich sicher... etwas war auf dem Weg zu ihm... oder besser... jemand.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**_The moment of truth is facing us all_

"SonGoku?" Bulma trat näher an ihn heran. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

'_Diese Energie ist mir völlig fremd. Wer kann das nur sein?'_ "Jemand ist auf dem Weg hierher."

Sie sah ihn verdutzt an. "Was? Was meinst du damit? Wer?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber er ist außergewöhnlich stark." Der kleine SonGohan stand hinter ihm und krallte sich fest an die Hose seines Vaters. Er spürte genau das etwas nicht in Ordnung war, sein Vater benahm sich merkwürdig.

Goku nahm in auf den Arm, drückte ihn kurz an sich und gab ihn zu Bulma. SonGohan klammerte sich ängstlich an die für ihn fremde Frau und sah mit großen Augen zu seinem Vater.

SonGoku sah er wieder zum dunklem Himmel und deutete in die Richtung aus der die Energie kam.. "Da!" Kurz darauf entdeckten auch die Anderen ein Objekt am Himmel und vernahmen das lauter werdende Rauschen.

Er trat einige Schritte zurück, als die Person vor ihm am Strand landete. Er fixierte ihn angespannt. Er war um einiges großer als SonGoku und auf seinem kantigem Gesicht lag ein scharfes Grinsen. Goku musterte ihn genau, er hatte lange schwarze Haare, die sein massiges Profil umrahmten und er trug eine Art Brustpanzer mit langen Schulterpolster, mit denen er etwas ungelenk wirkte. Aber Goku war sich sicher, dass das täuschte.

"Ja, du bist es, Kakarott." die Arroganz in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. "Jetzt, nach all den Jahren siehst du aus wie unser Vater."

Goku starrte den Fremden an und ließ die Fäuste sinken._'Was? Was hat er da eben gesagt?'_

"Nur was hast du hier die ganze Zeit getan?"

_'Wie hat er mich genannt?' _Es hallte in seinem Geist wie ein Glockenschlag.

"Die Bewohner dieses Planeten leben noch immer. Du hattest doch den Befehl die ganze jämmerliche Menschheit auszurotten. Was ist passiert?"

SonGoku war kaum in der Lage ihm zuzuhören. _'Was redet er da?' _"Ich hab keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst... und wer bist du überhaupt?"

"Erkennst du mich nicht?"

"Nein... sollte ich das? Und was willst du von mir verdammt?"

"Du weißt es wirklich nicht, oder?" Der Fremde verzog das gequält das Gesicht." Anscheinend hat etwas deinem Gedächtnis zugesetzt. Aber ich werde dir helfen dich zu erinnern..."

"Erinnern? An was denn? Ich verstehe nicht ein Wort von dem was du sagst. Wer... was bist du?"

Er grinste. "Nun, ich bin das Gleiche wie du." Plötzlich löste sich etwas von seiner Taille und es kam ein rotbrauner Schwanz zum Vorschein, der neben ihm hin und her zuckte.

Gokus Blick blieb wie magnetisiert daran hängen. Purer Unglauben stand auf seinem Gesicht. _'Er... er hat einen Schwanz... er hat auch einen Schwanz... das... kann doch nicht wahr sein... Wer ist das?'_

"Verdammt, Kakarott, hast du wirklich alles vergessen? Aber ich werde dir schon wieder auf die Sprünge helfen."

"Ich glaube dir nicht. Und hör auf mich Kakarott zu nennen! Mein Name ist SonGoku!"

"Ach ja wirklich? Nun ich verrate dir etwas. Du bist kein Mensch von diesem Planeten. Geboren wurdest du auf dem Planeten Vejiitasei. Und du bist ein Saiyajin, ein Angehöriger des stolzen Volkes der mächtigsten Krieger im ganzen Universum!"

_'Was?'_ Goku schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Ich glaube dir nicht. Was soll das alles, wer bist du?"

Sein Gegenüber grinste. "Ich bin dein älterer Bruder Radditz."

SonGoku stockte der Atem... und er schnappte unüberhörbar nach Luft. _'Was...? Was hatte er da gerade gesagt?'_ Er starrte Radditz mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. _'Konnte das wirklich sein?'_ Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. _'Nein' _Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. "Das soll ich dir glauben? Wenn das wahr ist, warum bin ich dann hier?"

"Nun, wir Saiyajins leben davon Planeten mit intakter Umwelt zu suchen. Wir vernichten die Bevölkerung und verkaufen ihn an den Meistbietenden. Planeten, deren Bewohner eine hohe Kampfkraft aufweisen, nehmen sich unsere erwachsenen Krieger vor. Aber bei Planeten wie diesem... schicken wir Babys..." er machte eine Pause und sah sein gegenüber tief in die Augen, " wie dich damals." Radditz grinste wieder verschlagen. "Dieser Planet hat sogar einen Mond. Du hättest de Menschheit mit Leichtigkeit auslöschen können."

"Und was hat der Mond nun mit alledem zu tun?"

"Das weißt du genau. Bei Vollmond zeigen wir Saiyajins unser wahres Gesicht!"

In Gokus Kopf rauschte es. "Ich verstehe kein Wort."

Radditz ballte wütend die Fäuste. "Was?" Er starrte Goku ungläubig an. "Was ist mit deinem Schwanz passiert? Wo ist er?"

Er lächelte. Er hatte schon ewig nicht mehr daran gedacht. "Ich habe ihn vor langer Zeit verloren. Aber ich habe ihn sowieso nie gebraucht."

"WAS?" Radditz verdrehte gequält die Augen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

Goku sah ihn verdutzt und gleichermaßen verwirrt an. "Sag mir nur eins: wenn du wirklich die Wahrheit erzählt hast...Warum kommst du erst jetzt?"

"Bei eine Invasion auf den Planeten vor vielen Jahren wurden viele der Archive beschädigt und teilweise zerstört. Du bist sozusagen... verloren gegangen." Radditz starrte ihn wütend an "Und anstatt deinen Befehl auszuführen, freundest du dich mit diesem Gewürm an! Wach endlich auf Kakarott!"

Gokus Gedanken drehten sich Kreis. Was wenn er Recht hatte? Wenn er wirklich einer von ihnen war? Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er ballte die Fäuste. Nein, es war ihm egal. Er würde rein gar nichts tun. Selbst wenn er die Wahrheit sagt, würde sich nichts ändern. "Es ist mir völlig egal, ob ich von diesem Planeten komme, zu diesem Kriegervolk gehöre, oder sogar dein Bruder bin. Mein Name ist SonGoku und ich lebe jetzt hier auf der Erde..." Er deutete auf seine Freunde, die hinter ihm standen. "Ich bin einer von ihnen. Und nun... verschwinde."

"Nein, tut mir leid, Kakarott, daraus wird leider nichts werden."

"Ach ja? Sag mir endlich, warum du hier bist! Was willst du von mir?"

"Ich bin hier um dich nach Hause zu holen. Du wirst mich zurück nach Vejiitasei begleiten. Man erwartet dich bereits."

Goku starrte ihn an. "Und was wenn ich mich weigere?" er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ich bitte dich nicht darum. Du hast keine Wahl. Versuche erst gar nicht dich zu wehren. Deine Kampfkraft ist nahezu unterentwickelt. Um mich besiegen zu können musst du noch eine Menge lernen." Radditz sah an Goku vorbei zu Bulma, die noch immer Gohan auf dem Arm hielt, der leise weinte. "Ich frage mich, ob das da drüben dein Sohn ist."

Gokus Kopf flog herum. "Nein!" Bulma drückte Gohan noch fester an sich.

"Tu nicht so. Er hat einen Schwanz... auch wenn er nur ein Halbblut ist, hat er dieselbe Abstammung wie du und ich. Und wenn du so uneinsichtig bist, sollte ich vielleicht mal mit ihm 'reden'." Bulma wich erschrocken zurück, als der Saiyajin langsam mit mächtigen Schritten auf sie zu schritt. Doch Goku stellte sich zwischen sie.

"Keinen Schritt näher!"

Radditz grinste böse und bevor SonGoku reagieren konnte schnellte seine Faust vor um ihn mit einem machtvollen Schlag in die Magengrube einige Meter weit fort zu schleudern. Goku schlug hart mit dem Kopf zuerst auf dem Boden auf und er konnte seine Rippen gefährlich knacken hören. Er öffnete noch einmal langsam die Augen. Wie aus der Ferne hörte er die Schreie seiner Freunde und das Weinen seines Sohnes... dann hüllte die Dunkelheit ihn endgültig ein.


	3. Chapter 2

**Prolog****:** _There's evil in the air and there's thunder in the sky_

Noch leicht verschlafen trat SonGoku am frühen Morgen aus dem Haus. Er streckte seine Arme von sich um sich zu strecken, schloss die Augen und gähnte lauthals. Als er sie wieder öffnete, hielt er sich eine Hand vors Gesicht um von der noch tief stehenden Morgensonne nicht geblendet zu werden. Er sah ein wenig über das Land, das vor ihm lag; die Wiesen, Felder und auch der nahegelegene Wald badeten in dem roten Sonnenlicht. Und obwohl es noch sehr früh war, war die Luft schon sehr warm. Er grinste erfreut. _'Ein wunderschöner Morgen. Perfekt um zu trainieren.'_ SonGoku zog noch mal das schwarze Band fester, das seine orangefarbene Gi-Hose hielt, schloss die Tür hinter sich und flog mit Jindujun zu einer einsamen, aber großen Lichtung mitten im Wald.

Er begann mit einigen leichten Lockerungsübungen um sich aufzuwärmen. Immer wieder und wieder wiederholte er die Übungen und erhöhte langsam das Tempo. Dabei genoss er die Ruhe um ihn herum und die nahezu Zeitlosigkeit an diesem Ort, die es ihm möglich machte sich vollends auf sein Training zu konzentrieren.

Dann setzte er das Training mit einer Reihe von aufeinanderfolgenden Schlägen und Tritten fort, die nahtlos in einander übergingen und eine außergewöhnlich Genauigkeit besaßen. Einige Zeit später begann er leicht zu schwitzen und er warf sein Gi-Oberteil achtlos über einen der herabhängenden Äste. Wieder erhöhte er die Geschwindigkeit ohne etwas von der Präzision oder Kraft aufzugeben, die sie verlangten.

Die Sonne, die durch die Äste schien, zog in dunklen Schatten die Muskeln seines kräftigen Torso nach, und spiegelte sich leicht in den kleinen Schweißperlen auf seiner haarlosen Haut.

Während sein Körper sich ohne bewusste Anleitung durch die vertrauten Übungen arbeitete, und das Tempo bis ans Maximum trieb, schweiften seine Gedanken ein wenig ab. Irgendetwas störte Goku heute an seinen Übungen, jedoch konnte er nicht sagen, was es war

Er dachte näher darüber nach. Er war im Wald, an seinem Lieblings-Trainingsplatz, niemand war hier, der ihn störte, oder gar unterbrach. Er hatte ein ausgiebiges Frühstück gehabt und seine Übungen gingen ihm leicht von Hand.

Plötzlich stoppte er seine derzeitiges Training mitten in einer Reihe von aufeinanderfolgenden Tritten. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, verzog die Augenbrauen und schloss nachdenklich die Augen. Genau das war es, was ihn störte.

Das Training war zu leicht.

Er hatte zwar seit seinem Sieg über den Oberteufel Piccolo regelmäßig und auch intensiv trainiert, aber er hatte seit einiger Zeit das Gefühl nicht mehr voran zu kommen. Vielmehr war es ihm so, als wäre er seit einiger Zeit auf einer Ebene stehen geblieben. _'Vielleicht habe ich wirklich meine Grenze erreicht. _Er verzog nachdenklich das Gesicht._ Aber... das kann doch nicht sein! Es muss doch noch Möglichkeiten geben mich zu steigern. Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, das ich seit vielen Jahren keinen richtigen Gegner mehr hatte.'_ Er dachte über seinen letzten Gedankengang näher nach. Seit dem 23. Budokai, genau vor fünf Jahren, hatte er immer allein trainiert und jetzt glaubte er auf der Stelle zu treten. Und er musste zugeben, das es ihn wirklich langsam nervte. Was er brauchte war ein Gegner, oder wenigstens einen Trainingspartner wenn er weiter kommen wollte. _'Aber wer?'_ Goku kratzte sich am Kopf. Er dachte an Tenchinhan, aber er hatte keine Ahnung wo er sich zur Zeit aufhielt und über die Entfernung war seine Energie auch nicht zu spüren.

Wer könnte sich noch als starker Gegner erweisen?

Piccolo?

Nein. Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Goku bezweifelte stark, das sich der Oberteufel auf ein bloßes Training mit ihm einlassen würde, ohne das es in einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod enden würde. Und das wollte er auch nicht. Außerdem kannte er Piccolos derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort auch nicht. Und auch er löschte seine Aura immer sorgfältig.

Er wollte doch bloß mit jemandem trainieren. Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein. Wieder grübelte er. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Wie hatte er es den früher...

'_Natürlich!'_ Warum war es ihm nicht eher eingefallen? Kurririn lebte, soviel er wusste immer noch im KameHouse. _'Wie konnte ich ihn nur vergessen? Er hat bestimmt in all den Jahren auch große Fortschritte gemacht. Und selbst wenn nicht, weiß er bestimmt wo Yamchu steckt. Wenn sie gemeinsam gegen mich kämpfen könnte es sogar recht interessant werden.'_

Und außerdem war es eine gute Gelegenheit seine alten Freunde mal wieder zu besuchen. Er hatte sie solange nicht gesehen. Er wusste auch nicht warum er es nicht vorher schon mal getan hatte, irgendwie war es ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen. Warum auch immer.

Ja, das würde er machen. Und er würde SonGohan mitnehmen. Er sollte auch seine alten Freunde kennenlernen. Wenn ChiChi ihm schon verbot, seinen Sohn zu trainieren, sollte er ihm dennoch zuschauen können, wenn er wollte.

Goku nahm sein Hemd von dem Ast, zog es über und rief nach Jindujun. Die kleine Wolke erschien nur wenige Augenblicke später und er schwang sich hinauf. Er sagte ihr kurz, wohin er wollte und kurze Zeit später stand er wieder vor seiner Haustür. Er trat schnell ein und schon kam Gohan eilig aus der Küche auf ihn zugelaufen.

"Papa!" rief er erfreut. Goku hatte ihn heute noch nicht gesehen, da sein Sohn noch geschlafen hatte, als er das Haus verließ.

"Goku?" ChiChi blickte aus der Küche und sah ihn verwirrt an. "Du bist schon wieder da?"

"Ja, aber ich wollte noch jemanden besuchen gehen. Ich werde Gohan mitnehmen." Goku nahm seinen Sohn auf den Arm, setzte ihm seine rote Mütze auf, die an einem Haken hing, und drehte sich hastig um, um schnell das Haus wieder zu verlassen.

"Aber... Goku? Was soll das? Warte... Goku!" protestierte ChiChi.

Aber er hörte sie kaum noch und bevor sie dazu kam ihm nachzulaufen saßen er und SonGohan schon auf Jindujun und flogen in Richtung der Schildkröteninsel.

Schon eine Viertelstunde später stoppte die kleine Wolke vor dem KameHouse und Goku sprang mit Gohan auf dem Arm hinunter. Er sah hinüber zum Haus und erkannte die Personen die vor der Tür standen. Kurririn, MutenRoschi, Olong und Bulma.

'_Bulma ist auch hier. Das ist ja ein netter Zufall.'_ Es würde ein richtiges Treffen unter Freunden werden. Goku grinste und winkte ihnen zu.

"SonGoku? Hey, das ist ja schön, das du dich hier auch mal wieder blicken lässt." rief Kurririn. "Was machst du hier?"

Goku setzte Gohan ab. "Ich bin eigentlich nur hier um..." Plötzlich zuckte ein Blitz vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei und er hob erschrocken den Kopf. _'Was... was war denn das?'_

Bulma trat näher zu ihm. "Goku? Was hast du denn? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Er sah sie an und schüttele den Kopf. "Ich... ich dachte ich hätte eine große Energie gespürt... Wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment. Aber jetzt ist sie weg..." Er drehte sich wieder um und sah hinaus aufs Meer. In einiger Entfernung tobte ein Gewitter über dem Land und ließ das Wasser ungewöhnlich hohe Wellen schlagen. "Aber ich hab mich wohl geirrt." Er drehte dem Meer wieder den Rücken zu doch dann war es plötzlich wieder da, diese Dunkelheit, die er kurz zuvor gespürt hatte. _'Verdammt was ist das?'_

Ja, etwas kam auf ihn zu. Etwas dunkles, etwas mächtiges, eine sehr starke Energie.

Er schauderte. Jetzt war er sich sicher... etwas war auf dem Weg zu ihm... oder besser... jemand.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** _And there are so many things that I've just got to know_

SonGoku folgte aufmerksam dem Gang durch das Schiff. Eigentlich wusste er nicht was er tun sollte, ihm war klar, dass er sicher nicht allein hier war und dass er irgendwann jemanden begegnen musste. Aber es schien ihm auch sinnlos sich zu verstecken. _'Immerhin war ich nicht eingesperrt. Sie müssten also damit rechnen, dass ich den Raum verlassen werde. Und wenn sie mich hätten töten wollen, hätten sie das jederzeit tun können, als ich bewusstlos war, also warum sollten sie es so tun...?'_ Plötzlich stoppte ein lautes Grummeln seinen Gedankengang. Er hielt eine Hand auf seinen Magen, der sich noch immer beschwerte. _'Wenn ich nicht bald was zu essen kriege, falle ich eh tot um. Warum entführt man mich erst und lässt mich dann verhungern?' _Er entschied sich, sich statt nach einem Ausweg aus seiner Misere, zuerst etwas zu essen zu suchen. Und er stoppte vor der nächsten Tür, an der er vorbeikam. Goku trat darauf zu und sie öffnete sich, wie er erwartet hatte. Er spähte vorsichtig hinein. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung war der Raum völlig leer, ebenso wie der, aus dem er gekommen war. _'Vielleicht ist es ein Trainingsraum oder etwas ähnliches.'_ Er zuckte die Schultern, trat wieder zurück und die Tür schloss sich.

Wieder lief er einige Minuten den langen Gang entlang als er plötzlich Schritte hörte. Er stoppte abrupt und horchte.

Die Schritte kamen auf ihn zu.

Seine Gedanken rasten. Was sollte er tun? Nein, er würde sich ihnen noch nicht stellen. Er würde erst einmal weiter abwarten. Also sah er kurz zurück und lief zur nächsten Tür, die er vorhin passiert hatte. Er stand davor und wartete das sie sich öffnen würde. Aber das tat sie nicht. Er schlug leicht ungeduldig gegen die Tür… doch nichts geschah. Hektisch sah er sich um, aber diese war die einzige Tür in seiner Nähe. Die Schritte kamen näher und er warf sich mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen den verschlossenen Eingang, aber der Zugang wurde ihm verwehrt. Dann drehte er sich zurück und lief in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war. Er hatte keine Angst, er war sich über seine eigene Stärke vollends bewusst und er würde sich ihnen stellen, wenn es nötig war, aber er hielt es für klüger ihnen nicht geradewegs in die Arme zu laufen und zuvor herauszufinden, wie stark seine Gegner wirklich waren.

Goku stoppte kurz vor dem Raum, in dem er erwacht war, entschied sich aber anders und lief weiter zur Tür am Ende des Ganges. Der Zugang öffnete sich und er sprang hinein, und wandte sofort wieder den Blick zur Tür um zu sehen, ob sie sich auch wieder schloss.

Er strich sich mit dem Unterarm über die Stirn drehte sich um und ließ sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür fallen.

"Hey! Du! Was hast du hier zu suchen?"

Erschrocken sah Goku auf. Der Raum in dem er stand war sehr groß und es schien die Brücke des Raumschiffs zu sein. Im gesamten Raum waren Bildschirme, Anzeigen, Knöpfe und noch einige Dinge mehr, die Goku völlig verwirrten. Nach vorn war der Boden etwas erhöht und vor ihm erstreckte sich wieder ein riesiges Fenster, das den Blick ins All möglich machte. Direkt davon saß jemand vor einem der Pulte und starrte ihn wütend an. Goku war überrascht. Es war eine Frau. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst hätte er sie für einen Menschen gehalten, es gab kaum etwas an ihr, was ihm das Gegenteil bewies, nur der braune Schwanz der sich um ihre Hüften wandte, verriet ihr Herkunft. Ihre Augen waren so dunkel wie ihr kurzes schwarzes Haar.

Sie erhob sich langsam, den Blick noch immer auf Goku gerichtet. Sie war ein wenig kleiner als er selbst, sie trug eine Rüstung, die der von Radditz sehr ähnlich war, allerdings ohne Schulterpolster, stattdessen trug sie darunter eine Art Shirt, dessen Ärmel bis zu den Ellbogen reichten. Ihre kräftige, aber agile Figur zeichneten sie als Kriegerin aus, aber ihre Aura sagte Goku mehr über ihre Kraft als ihr Äußeres.

"Ich..." Zögerte er.

Sie sah ihn genauer an, dann änderte sich ihr Blick, ihre Verärgerung würde durch ein leichtes, schiefes Lächeln verdrängt und ihre Stimme klang nun etwas freundlicher. "Du bist Kakarott nicht wahr?"

'_Woher wissen hier alle wer ich bin?'_ Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht. Angeblich soll es mal mein Name gewesen sein."

"Doch, du bist es. Man sieht es genau. Du bist Bardocks Sohn. Radditz sagte du wärst ihm sehr ähnlich, aber damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet."

"Aha." es ärgerte ihn, dass offenbar jeder glaubte ihn zu kennen. Goku musterte sie argwöhnisch. "Und wer bist du?"

"Oh, entschuldige. Mein Name ist Beryll. Ich bin der Captain dieses Schiffes."

"Wohin bringt ihr mich?"

"Zurück nach Vejiitasei."

'_Also doch. Verflucht! Warum?'_ Goku presste die Lippen aufeinander und zwang sich zur Ruhe. _'Wut hilft mir hier nicht weiter. Wenn ich wissen will, was sie mit mir vorhaben, muss ich anders an die Sache ran gehen.'_ Er atmete noch einmal tief ein. "Radditz sagte ich werde erwartet. Von wem?"

"Von deinem Vater."

"Was?!"

Dann ertönte hinter ihm eine dunkle, ihm bekannte Stimme. "Er wartet schon lange auf unsere Rückkehr um dich zu sehen." Goku wirbelte herum. Radditz stand hinter ihm, an die Tür gelehnt. "Auch wenn ich nicht weiß wieso."

"Was soll das denn jetzt schon wieder heißen?"

"Es war ihm egal. Jahrelang. Du warst ihm egal. Genauso wie ich." Er trat aus der Tür, ging an Goku vorbei und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, in dem Beryll zuvor gesessen hatte. "Ich glaube sogar das er dich vergessen hatte. So wie jeder Andere auch. Ich weiß nicht, warum ihm so plötzlich wieder bewusst wurde das er zwei Söhne hatte."

Goku verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Und warum tust ihr ihm den Gefallen und schleppst mich hierher? Für mich klingt es so, als würdest du ihn nicht besonders gut leiden können, wenn nicht vielleicht sogar das du ihn hasst. Nun... warum?"

"Treib es nicht zu weit!" Von seinem plötzlichem Stimmungswechsel überrascht zuckte Goku unbemerkt zusammen. Radditz ballte die linke Faust und starrte ihn wütend an. "Es mag sein, das du mein Bruder bist, und auch das ich ihm Auftrag meines Vaters und König Vegeta nach Chikyuusei gekommen bin um dich zu holen, aber das hält mich nicht davon ab dich auszulöschen, sollte mir deine Gesellschaft auf diesem Schiff zuwider werden."

'_Oh Kami... in was bin ich hier nur rein geraten?"_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** _They say I gotta face the truth_

Goku sah noch immer das Lodern in Radditz Augen. _'Warum war er plötzlich so wütend? Hab ich ihn mit meiner Vermutung etwa derart verärgert?'_ Er sagte nichts mehr. Sein Bruder starrte ihn wieder an und Goku glaubte er würde jeden Moment aufspringen und ihn angreifen. _'Was hab ich denn getan, das er so wütend ist?'_

Dann trat Beryll hinter den großen Saiyajin und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Zu seiner Verwunderung beobachtete Goku wie Radditz Verärgerung nahezu augenblicklich verschwand. Er löste seine Faust, schloss die Augen und rieb sich die Stirn.

"Beryll…" begann er. "Würdest du etwas für mich tun?"

"Ja, Radditz-sama?"

"Zeig meinem Bruder seinen Raum. Wenn er schon solange mit uns auskommen muss, soll er sich doch wohlfühlen." Wieder sah Goku dieses bösartige Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. "Und sorge dafür, dass er etwas anderes zum Anziehen bekommt. Das kann ja niemand mit ansehen!"

Goku sah an sich herab. Er trug noch immer seinen orangenen Gi, den er morgens zum Training angezogen hatte. _'Was ist daran auszusetzen?'_ Gut, er hatte ein paar kleine Löcher und er war etwas verschmutzt, aber dennoch war er alles was er hatte, und er weigerte sich das aufzugeben. Er wollte gerade zum Protest ansetzten, als sein Blick zu Beryll schweifte und er sah sie überrascht an. Ihr freundliches Gesicht war verschwunden und sie schien leicht verärgert. Sie nickte. "Wie ihr wünscht."

"Du kannst dich auf diesem Schiff frei bewegen, du bist nicht unser Gefangener."

"Ach nein? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich freiwillig eingestiegen bin. Und ich bezweifle auch, dass ich ihr mich einfach gehen lassen würdet."

"Da magst du Recht haben. Aber es ist wie es ist. Belass es dabei. Weißt du, Kakarott, vielleicht ist der lange Weg nach Chikyuusei auch umsonst gewesen und es ändert sich nichts... aber das werden wir sehen, wenn unsere Reise vorbei ist."

"Und was dann? Bringt ihr mich zurück? Einfach so? "

"Nein, das kann und das werde ich auch nicht. Für dich gibt es kein Zurück mehr." Radditz sah widerstrebende Emotionen über sein Gesicht huschen. _'Gibst du dich schon geschlagen oder stemmst du dich gegen deinen Untergang?'_

"Wie bitte? Was soll das heißen?"

"Du bist ein Saiyajin. Dein Platz ist auf Vejiitasei, ob du willst oder nicht."

"Und was ist mit meinen Freunden? Meiner Familie? Ich werde sie nicht einfach so aufgegeben! Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen!"

"Doch. Und das werde ich auch. Wir habe unter den Menschen keine Freunde. Und wir suchen auch keine. Dein Schicksal ist nicht mehr das ihrige."

Er ließ verzweifelt den Kopf hängen. _'Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung wie ich hier wieder rauskomme. Vielleicht sollte ich erst einmal mitspielen...'_ Doch dann erinnerte er sich wieder an seine letzten Minuten auf der Erde. An die Augenblicke, bevor Radditz ihn niedergeschlagen hatte. Plötzlich schnürte es ihm die Luft ab. "Und was ist mit meinem Sohn?" Er zeigt mit dem Finger auf Radditz. "Mit SonGohan? Was hast du ihm angetan?!"

"Ich habe deinem Sohn kein Haar gekrümmt. Die Menschenfrau hielt ihn noch ihm Arm als wir die Insel verließen."

'_Bulma... kann ich ihm glauben? Was ist wirklich geschehen?... Ich hoffe, es geht euch allen gut. Ich verspreche euch, ich werde einen Weg zurückfinden!'_

Beryll trat von Radditz' Seite und ging zur Tür, die sich zischend öffnete. "Kakarott... folge mir."

Goku sah noch mal zurück zu Radditz und folgte ihr dann zurück in den Gang. Er trottete mit geringen Abstand hinter ihr her.

"Kakarott, du..."

"Nein, bitte..." unterbrach er sie und hob abwehrend die Hände. Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn an. "Bitte nenn mich nicht so."

"Aber das ist dein Name." Sagte sie wieder leicht verärgert.

"Nun, vielleicht irrt ihr euch auch und ich bin nicht der, für den ihr mich haltet. Nenn mich Goku."

"Nein, tut mir leid, du bist es. Deine Ähnlichkeit zu Bardock ist so deutlich, das es keinen Zweifel geben kann."

"Aber ich..." dann wurde Goku von seinem eigenem Magen unterbrochen. Das laute Grummeln wiederholte sich noch einige Male.

Beryll grinste. "Ich seh schon. Ich sollte dich wohl zuerst in die Schiffsküche bringen, bevor ich dir dein Quartier zeige."

Goku nickte dankbar und leicht verlegen. Beryll ging wieder voraus und wies ihm den Weg durch das Schiff. Es schien größer zu sein, als er zunächst angenommen hatte. Der Weg kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit.

Dann brach Goku die Stille. "Wie viele sind noch auf diesem Schiff?"

"Ausgenommen Radditz und mir... sechszehn Krieger."

"Oh." Er dachte kurz darüber nach. _'Wenn sie auch nur annähernd so stark sind wie Radditz... dann hätten auch nur ein paar von ihnen die Erde in kürzester Zeit völlig verwüsten können.'_ "Und das alles nur um mich zu entführen? Ich muss euch wirklich enttäuscht haben."

"Nein. Du bist sogar stärker als wir erwartet haben."

Goku starrte sie entrüstet an. _'Wie bitte?'_

"Meine Crew und ich hatten Aufträge in diesem Teil der Galaxis. Radditz hat uns nur begleitet, sonst hätte er dich allein geholt."

'_Na toll... ich verstehe.' _

Sie gelangten an das Ende des Ganges das zu einer großen Doppeltür führte. Beryll trat näher heran und die Tür schwang auf. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein großer Raum mit zwei langen Tischen in der Mitte. Die Wände entlang standen große metallene Schränke die dem gesamtem Raum sehr kalt wirken ließen. Der Boden war mit großen Platten ausgelegt, die etwas dunkler waren, als die Schränke.

"In den Schränken findest du alles was du brauchst. Bedien dich."

Goku öffnete eine der Schranktüren und spähte hinein.

Was er sah ließ ihn überrascht aufkeuchen.

Verwundert nahm er den Kopf aus dem Schrank und sah die lange Wand entlang. Wenn selbst wenn auch nur die Hälfte der Schränke nur annähernd so üppig gefüllt waren wie der vor dem er stand, hätte er allein wochenlang davon zehren können. Doch dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. Immerhin waren hier an Bord noch weitere Saiyajins und wenn diese nahezu den gleichen Appetit hatten wie er, dann...

Er schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach allem, was für ihn genießbar aussah. Er verzichtete auf einige Früchte mit einer seltsamen rötlichen Farbe und ließ auch Fleisch aus, von denen er noch erahnen konnte, wie der einstige Besitzer ausgesehen haben konnte, dem die Gliedmaßen gehört hatten.

Er verteilte die Speisen auf einem der Tische, Goku setzte sich und griff zuerst nach einer der grünen Früchte, von denen auch Beryll schon eine verzehrt hatte, die ihm nun gegenüber saß. Er hob sie um Mund ließ sie aber dann wieder sinken und sah ihr in die Augen. _'Wenn ich sie jetzt nicht frage werde ich es vermutlich nie tun. Um irgendwann fliehen zu können muss ich so viel wie möglich über den Grund dieser Reise herausfinden.'_

"Äh... Beryll?"

"Was ist Kakarott?"

"Was weißt du über meinen Vater?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **_What's the meaning of life, what's the meaning of it all?_

Beryll legte ihre Frucht langsam wieder zurück, legte die Handflächen aneinander und sah Goku eindringlich an. "Einige sagen er kann die Zukunft sehen, aber die meisten halten ihn für verrückt."

"Und was ist mit dir?"

"Für mich ist er ein verwirrter alter Krieger. Das heißt aber nicht, dass du einen gebrechlichen alten Mann vorfinden wirst. Für jemanden der in der dritten Klasse geboren wurde ist er außergewöhnlich stark. Seine Macht übersteigt die meine und auch die Radditz' um Einiges, aber seine Prophezeiungen haben ihn schneller alter lassen und er hat den Blick für das Wesentliche verloren."

"Was meinst du damit?"

"Er hat Visionen gehabt, hat Dinge gesehen, die nicht da waren, und hat alles um ihn herum vergessen. Radditz er erzählte mir oft, dass Bardock ihn nicht erkennt und er ihm fremd war. Es scheint so, als könne er nur noch schwer die Wirklichkeit von der Illusion unterscheiden. Genauso wie er die Frau vergaß, die deine Mutter war. "

Wiedereinmal stockte Goku der Atem und er verschluckte sich beinahe an einigen Trauben. Was hat sie da eben gesagt? "Was ist aus ihr geworden? "

"Sie starb schon vor vielen Jahren und mit ihr das letzte, was Bardock in der realen Welt hielt. Er driftet vor sich hin, aber schon bald werden seine Prophezeiungen ein Ende haben. "

"Was meinst du?"

"Er ist ein enger Vertauter des Königs und dieser glaubt ihm und seinen Visionen. Aber sollte seine Herrschaft ein Ende haben wird der Saiyajin no Ouji seinen Platz einnehmen. Und es ist kein Geheimnis das Prinz Vegeta Bardock für verrückt hält und er ihm den Tod gedroht hat, sollte er König werden."

"Warum?"

"Es heißt, er habe Prinz Vegetas eigenen Tod gesehen."

"Und was ist daran so merkwürdig?"

"Du bist ein Teil seiner Vision gewesen."

"Was?!" Goku starrte sie mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an. "Was hab ich damit zu tun?"

Beryll nahm wieder eine Frucht, drehte sie einige Augenblicke zwischen den Finger, und biss hinein. Goku rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und wartete ungeduldig, bis sie sie verspeist hatte. "Bardock sagte, du würdest den Prinzen töten."

"Ich? Warum... warum sollte ich...? Aber..." Goku suchte verzweifelt nach Worten, doch Beryll kam ihm zuvor.

"Aber das ist unmöglich. Vegeta ist nicht nur der zukünftige Herrscher, sondern ich behaupte auch der mächtigste Krieger unseres Volkes. Kein Unterklasse-Krieger kann sich je mit ihm messen. Bardock muss irre sein. Das ist völlig undenkbar."

"Nur eins verstehe ich nicht. Selbst wenn es für mich unmöglich ist ihn zu töten, warum geht ihr trotzdem das Risiko ein und bringt mich in seine Nähe?"

"Die Frage habe ich mir auch gestellt, aber ich kann sie dir nicht beantworten. Alles was ich über Bardock, über den Prinzen und über dich weiß, hat Radditz mir mitgeteilt. Und auch er konnte es mir nicht sagen. Irgendetwas geht in den oberen Rängen des Königshauses vor sich... da bin ich mir sicher."

"Du kennst meinen Vater gar nicht?"

"Nein, ich bin ihm nie persönlich begegnet."

"Aber warum...?"

"Jeder Saiyajin auf Vejiitasei weiß wer er ist. Er hat vor vielen Jahren den Planeten gerettet."

"Ach ja? Was hat er getan?"

"Einst bestand ein Bündnis zwischen unserem Volk und einem mächtigen Ice-jin. Freezer. Doch dieser erkannte, dass unser Volk sehr mächtig geworden war und versuchte uns zu vernichten. Er hatte vor den Planeten zu zerstören, doch Bardock sah die Katastrophe voraus und Freezer wurde vernichtet. Jedenfalls ist das die Geschichte, die ich kenne. Es gibt viele Gerüchte von den Sieg über Freezer. Niemand von den einfachen Kriegern weiß, was damals wirklich geschehen ist."

"Aber woher konnte Bardock das wissen?"

"Auch das ist niemandem bekannt. Er spricht nicht darüber. Mit niemandem. Wie er diese Fähigkeit erlangte wird wohl ewig sein Geheimnis bleiben."

"Radditz sagte, das ich dazu bestimmt war die Menschheit zu vernichten und das ich deshalb als Baby zu Erde geschickt wurde. Aber warum war ich solange dort? Warum holt ihr mich erst jetzt?"

"Weil niemand mehr wusste, wo du bist. Die meisten wussten nicht einmal das Bardock noch einen zweiten Sohn hat. Ich glaube nicht einmal er selbst erinnerte sich daran. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem er dich in seiner Vision gesehen hat. Und er teilte deinem Bruder mit, wo er dich finden kann."

Goku senkte grübelnd den Kopf und sah auf seinen noch reichlich gefüllten Teller. Er nahm ein Stück Fleisch, biss hinein und kaute nachdenklich lange daran. _'Ich kann es noch immer nicht fassen. Das alles muss ein böser Traum sein. Ich...'_Dann unterbrach ihn die Saiyajin in seinem Gedankengang und er hob wieder den Kopf. "Stimmt es das du dich an nichts erinnerst? Hast du dich wirklich für einen Bewohner von diesem Planeten gehalten?"

Goku sah sie an. Er brauchte einige Augenblicke um zu realisieren was ihr Frage für ihn bedeutete. Wenn es wirklich wahr war was sie ihm gesagt hatte, dann war sein Leben auf der Erde nur ein großer Irrtum gewesen. Diese Tatsache traf ihn sehr. Aber alles deutete daraufhin, das sie die Wahrheit sagte. Immerhin hatte sein Großvater ihn gefunden, und es hatte nie einen Hinweis darauf gegeben, wer seine wahren Eltern waren. Und dann sein Schwanz. Er bewies seine Ähnlichkeit zu den Saiyajins. Es war lange her, das er ihn verloren hatte aber er erinnerte sich noch sehr genau daran. Doch zum erstenmal seit vielen Jahren spürte er das ihm etwas fehlte. In der Gesellschaft der anderen Saiyajins fühlte er sich irgendwie... unvollständig. Aber er wusste nicht wirklich das Fehlen seinen Schwanzes diese Gefühle in ihm hochtrieben oder die Tatsache das er sich schon jetzt nach Hause sehnte.

"Kakarott? Alles in Ordnung?"

"Äh.. ja. Und ja, es stimmt... ich habe wohl als ich klein war mein Gedächtnis verloren. Ich erinnere mich nur an das Leben auf der Erde. An sonst nichts."

Sie nickte verstehend. " Aber vielleicht kann man es auch als Glück bezeichnen. Einem anderen Saiyajin erging es nicht so gut wie dir. Er vernichtete die Bevölkerung des Planeten, zu dem er gesandt wurde, wie man es ihm aufgetragen hatte. Doch auch er wurde viel zu spät wieder entdeckt und lebte viele Jahre völlig allein an diesem Ort. Und es hat ihn wahnsinnig gemacht."

In seinen stockenden Worten kam Schmerz zum Ausdruck. "Ich weiß nicht, ob man es Glück nennen kann, das ich mit einem Mal meine Familie und meine Freunde verliere, ohne die Gelegenheit gehabt zu haben mich zu verabschieden. Und auch wenn ihr mich nicht gehen lassen wollt, für mich wird es einen Weg zurück geben. Das weiß ich."


	7. Chapter 6

Goku sagte nichts mehr. Er würgte den seinen letzten Bissen hinunter und schob dann langsam seinen Teller beiseite. Es geschah äußerst selten, dass er eine Mahlzeit frühzeitig beendete, aber dieses Gespräch hatte ihm eindeutig den Appetit verdorben.

Beryll sah ihn an. "Verzeih mir meine Worte. Ich wusste nicht was du zurücklässt."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. _'Nein... das weißt du nicht.'_ Eine innere Wut machte sich in ihm breit und verdrängte die Verzweiflung die an ihm genagt hatte. _'Nichts weißt du. Noch interessiert es jemanden wie es mir geht.'_ Er ballte eine Faust und sah zu Boden. Aber er zwang sich wieder zur Ruhe_. 'Radditz scheint wild entschlossen zu sein mich zu diesem Planeten zu bringen, daher kann ich nicht darauf hoffen, dass sie mich gehen lassen. Also bleibt mir nur die Flucht. Aber das ich von diesem Schiff runter komme, brauche ich wohl nicht zu hoffen. Ich muss wohl warten, bis wir da sind.'_

"Wie lange brauchen wir noch bis Vejiitasei?"

"Etwa sechzig Tage."

'_Und was soll ich hier die ganze Zeit über tun?' _Gibt es auf diesem Schiff einen Ort, an dem ich trainieren kann? Was anderes kann man hier wohl nicht tun."

"Du bist doch mehr ein Saiyajin als ich dachte." Dann stand sie auf, ging einige Schritte Richtung Tür und deutete Goku ihr zu folgen. "Natürlich gibt es das, Kakarott. Es gibt viele Räume auf diesem Schiff, die nur diesem Zweck dienen. Und jetzt zeige ich dir dein Quartier."

Goku erhob sich und er sah ihr nach als sie durch die große Doppeltür schritt. Er hielt inne und rührte sich nicht. Sein Blick schweifte noch einmal kurz durch den Raum. _Wenn ich hier schon die Gelegenheit habe zu trainieren, werde ich die auch nutzen. Ich bin vielleicht allein, aber ich habe immer noch mich selbst.' _Dann steuerte er zur Tür und folgte Beryll mit langen Schritten durch den Gang.

Nach einigen Minuten blieb sie stehen und öffnete eine der Schiebetüren zu ihrer Rechten. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und Goku ging an ihr vorbei und sah in den Raum.

Dann hörte er Stimmen , die auf sie zukamen und wenige Augenblicke später kamen ihnen zwei weitere Saiyajins auf sie zu. Einer von ihnen war sehr groß, vermutlich größer als Radditz und sein schulterlanges schwarzen Haar war nach hinten zusammengebunden. Sein kantiges Gesicht verlieh seinen Zügen eine gewisse Härte, die noch von einer langen Narbe unterstrichen wurde, die ihm quer durchs Gesicht und über sein linkes Auge verlief. In diesem sah Goku einen gräulichen Schimmer und er erkannte an seinem Blick, das er auf diesem Auge blind war.

Der zweite war so groß wie er selbst, allerdings weit aus massiger und er machte auf Goku einen eher ungelenken Eindruck. Aber er war sich sicher, das er sich täuschte und sein Energielevel ihm gegenüber sehr hoch war.

Sie begrüßten Beryll mit Hochachtung und absoluter Ergebenheit. Sie senkten kurz die Köpfe und sie erwiderte das mit einem knappen Nicken.

Sie deutete mit einer kurzen Handbewegung zu Goku. "Thalos, Scorr... das ist Kakarott. Bardocks verschollener Sohn."

Die Blicke wanderten zu Goku und beäugten ihn mit großem Interesse. Der größere, Thalos, trat auf ihn zu. Er packte seinen Unterarm mit festem Griff und Goku erwiderte diese Geste mit ernstem Blick, sagte aber nichts. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er reagieren sollte und blickte dann zurück zu Beryll die ihn ernst ansah.

Scorr folgte dem Beispiel des anderen Kriegers und packte Gokus Arm. Dann verfinsterte sich seine Miene. Er löste sich von Gokus Griff und blickte hinüber zu Beryll. "Ich wusste es. Seine Kampfkraft ist lachhaft. Niemals wird er den Prinzen besiegen können. Dieser Irrtum wird Bardock wahrhaftig den Kopf kosten. Diesen Fehler wird der Vegeta no Ouji ihm nicht verzeihen."

Goku war ein wenig verärgert. Versuchte aber seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen. Gut, er war gegenüber den Anderen nicht gerade stark. Aber musste man es ihm dauernd unter die Nase reiben? Allein die Tatsache nicht mehr der Stärkste zu sein, wie auf der Erde, setzte ihm schon genug zu.

Wieder heftete Scorrs Blick auf ihn und Goku sah ihn ernst an. Dann verzog der andere Saiyajin das Gesicht verfiel in ein lautes Gelächter als er Goku näher betrachtete. "Er hat nicht mal mehr einen Schwanz! Das ist noch ein schlechter Scherz! Also entweder hat Radditz versehentlich einen Menschen hierher gebracht, oder Bardock ist entgültig wahnsinnig geworden!" Sein Lachen wurde lauter und er stützte sich mit einer Hand auf die Schulter seines größeren Kameraden um sich auf den Beinen halten zu können.

"Still, Scorr!" Beryll packte ihn wütend am Kragen und starrte ihn böse an. "Halte dich zurück. Ich denke Radditz wird es nicht gefallen wie du über ihn oder seinen Vater sprichst. Also wähle deine Worte ein wenig weiser, wenn du noch einmal in eine Schlacht ziehen möchtest." Sie ließ ihn los und er wich einige Schritte zurück.

"Ja, Beryll-sama."

"Nein, wartet." Goku trat zwischen die Beiden und hob etwas die Arme. "Er hat Recht. Bardock muss sich geirrt haben. Oder ich bin der, für den ihr mich haltet."

"Kakarott, sei still."

Goku schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Nein... diesmal nicht Ich sollte nicht hier sein. Ich kann seine Prophezeiung nicht erfüllen und ich will es auch nicht. Selbst wenn ich dazu in der Lage wäre würde ich es nicht tun. Denn eine Sache lässt Bardocks Vision völlig offen: Warum sollte ich euren Prinzen töten? Ich habe keinen Grund dazu, noch bin ich ihm je begegnet. Ich erinnere mich an Nichts vor meinem Leben auf der Erde und ich glaube ich will es auch nicht. Die Welt, die ihr mir bietet ist nicht die meine." _'Ich habe nicht alles verloren. Ihr mögt mich für schwach halten, aber das wird sich bald ändern. Und ich werde die Kraft finden, die ich brauche um wieder von hier weg zu kommen.' _Sein Blick schweifte wieder zu Scorr, der ihn verständnislos ansah. _'Beim nächsten Mal bin ich an der Reihe. Und dann werde ich derjenige sein, der zuletzt lacht. Und mein Lachen, wird das Letzte sein, was du hörst...'_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **_What to do, and where, and how?_

Goku begann zu trainieren. Anders als auf der Erde, hatte wieder ein Ziel vor Augen. Dort gab es niemanden, der sich mit ihm hätte messen können, aber hier spürte er die Kraft der anderen Saiyajins und sah, was er erreichen konnte... oder eher: was es zu übertreffen galt. Er schlief sehr wenig und begab früh sich in einen der Trainingsräume. Dort absolvierte er sein gewohntes Programm aus Dehnungen, Beugen, Liegestützen und Balanceübungen. Dann ging er verschiedene Paraden durch und brachte sich mit Schattengefechten zum Schwitzen. Verbissen und ausdauernd verbrachte er jeden Tag damit und er spürte wie sein Energielevel stieg, aber es ging ihm zu langsam. Aber schon bald erkannte er, das in den Räumen, die er benutzte, die Schwerkraft künstlich erhöht werden konnte und das brachte innerhalb kurzer Zeit erheblich weiter. Regelmäßig erhöhte er seine Anstrengungen und brachte sich immer wieder an seine Grenzen.

Er redete sich ein, er wollte sie besiegen, sie alle, und um nicht als Schwächling auf Vejiitasei anzukommen. Aber in Wahrheit war ihm diese Welt dermaßen fremd, dass er etwas brauchte, woran er sich festhalten konnte und um sich ablenken, damit er nicht wahnsinnig wurde. Nur zu oft lag er wach in seinem Quartier und dachte an die Erde. Wut und Trauer stieg in ihm auf und er fühlte sich endlos einsam. Nur die Hoffnung seine Freunde und seine Familie bald wiederzusehen, trieb ihn jedes Mal wieder zurück in die Trainingsräume. Er hatte seinen orangenen Gi sorgsam zur Seite gelegt, und wählte stattdessen zum Training einen schwarzen Spandex und einen Brustpanzer, die er aus einem der kleinen Schränke in seinem Raum entdeckt hatte.

Beryll hatte er schon seit vielen Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Gelegentlich traf er sie und Radditz in der Küche, aber sie wechselten nur selten einige Worte mit ihm. Sie war die Einzige die je einige nette Worte mit ihm gewechselt hatte, wenn sie auch insgesamt einen nicht sehr freundlichen, sondern eher einen gestählten Eindruck auf ihn machte. Aufgrund der Weise wie sie mit den anderen Saiyajins sprach und sie sie behandelten, schien sie ein sehr hohes Ansehen auf diesem Schiff zu genießen. Goku war noch nicht allen Saiyajins begegnet, aber er schätzte Berylls Kampfkraft als eine der Stärksten. Vermutlich kam sie direkt nach Radditz.

Die Anderen sprachen nicht mit ihm, gingen ihm nahezu aus dem Weg, aber ihm entging nicht, dass sie gelegentlich über ihn redeten, auch wenn es ihn nicht im geringsten interessierte was sie sagten. Und es war nicht zu übersehen, das ihn einige genau beobachteten, sie musterten ihn genau, und das machte Goku etwas nervös, aber er versuchte sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Nach einigen Tagen begegnete ihm auf dem Weg zu seinem Quartier ein ihm fremder Saiyajin. Er schien noch sehr jung, jünger als er selbst. Seine kurzen Haare waren an den Schläfen rasiert und seine Statur war sehr schlank, dennoch erkannte Goku das er noch ein wenig stärker war als er, wenn auch nicht in dem Maße, wie die Anderen.

Der junge Krieger starrte ihn im Vorbeigehen an, und Goku sah seinen überraschten, aber auch gleichermaßen herausforderten Blick der auf ihm ruhte.

Goku blieb stehen. Wütend ballte er eine Faust. "Was willst du von mir? Willst du kämpfen? Einen Kampf? Ist es das was du willst?"

Der Krieger sah ihn an. "Nein." Sagte er abfällig und ging wieder den Gang hinab.

'_Verdammt!'_ Goku schlug zornig gegen die Wand hinter ihm. _'Was erwarten sie denn? Wie sollte ich mich in den wenigen Tagen gesteigert haben?'_ Er schloss die Augen und schlug mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Stahlwand. _'Verflucht'_

Dann hörte er neben sich ihm eine vertraute Stimme. "Kakarott? Was ist geschehen?"

Er drehte Beryll den Kopf zu und sah ihr in die Augen. "Was stimmt nicht mit mir?"

"Was meinst du?"

"Sie sehen mich an, als sollte ich sie kennen, aber ich tue es nicht."

Sie sah um und blickte dem jungen Krieger nach und nickte dann Goku zu."Das liegt nicht an dir. Sondern an deinem Vater. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Meine Truppe ist ein verdammter Sauhaufen, und tun alles für einen guten Kampf, Aber sie wissen, wer du bist und das deine Kräfte noch nicht völlig entwickelt sind und selbst wenn du ihnen ein würdiger Gegner wärst, würde keiner von ihnen dich gegen dich kämpfen wollen."

"Warum nicht?"

"Nun, der König persönlich schickte Radditz um dich zu suchen. Dir zu schaden käme einem Hochverrat gleich."

Goku verzog das Gesicht. _'Aha.' _

"Wenn du jemanden suchst, der gegen dich kämpft, damit du stärker wirst, dann warte ab bis wir auf Vejiitasei sind. Dort gibt es genug Krieger mit denen du dich messen kannst."

Er sah sie verächtlich an. _'Ich verstehe was du mir sagen willst. Dort gibt es genug, die so schwach sind wie ich, so ist es doch, oder? Aber ihr werdet euch noch wundern.'_

"Aber halte dich von der Arena fern. Mit deiner Art zu kämpfen, wärst du dort nicht alt geworden."

"Was...? Was meinst du damit? Hast du mich beobachtet?" Plötzlich hörte Goku ein lautes Geräusch das wie ein Alarm klang und über ihm leuchtete eine rote Anzeige.

"Kakarott, komm. Folge mir."

"Was... was ist denn?"

Sie antwortete nicht und führte Goku stattdessen stumm zu einem der Kontrollräume, in dem Radditz auf sie zu warten schien. Er grinste böse. "Wir sind da."

Goku stierte ihn verwirrt an. "Was? Sagtet ihr nicht wir wären noch mehr als fünf Wochen unterwegs?"

"Ja, aber das hier ist nicht Vejiitasei."

"Was wollen wir dann dort?"

"Nun, wir brauchen neue Vorräte. Außerdem ist die Crew schon viel zulange kampflos unterwegs. Sie langweilen sich und sind aggressiv. Da kommt uns eine kleine Invasion ganz gelegen."

Goku Augen weiteten sich. "Eine Invasion? Ihr wollt einen Planeten überfallen?"

"Ja natürlich." Wieder grinste er verächtlich und ging zur Tür. Beryll folgte ihm mit etwas Abstand. Zu Goku gewandt sagte er: "Was ist, Kakarott? Willst du uns nicht helfen?"

Er starrte ihn überrascht an und folgte ihnen dann langsam und ein wenig unwillig. "Was ist das für ein Planet?"

Radditz deutete aus dem Fenster und wies auf einen kleinen grünen Stern. "Das da, ist Namek."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**_You got your weapons cocked, your targets in your sights_

Die Saiyajins versammelten sich im unteren Teil des Schiffes vor der geschlossenen Ausstiegsluke. Sie waren in direkten Anflug auf den Planeten Namek.

Die Krieger waren bester Stimmung, sie lachten und grölten lautstark aber als Radditz den Raum betrat brachte er sie mit einer einzigen Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

Goku stand etwas Abseits und starrte sie an. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was für ein Volk da draußen aus sie wartete, und so viel er mitbekommen hatte, waren die Rasse der Namekianer den Saiyajins bekannt, und sie galten als eine friedliche Rasse. Und Goku begann einen riesigen Zorn gegen sein eigenes Volk zu entwickeln. _'Mit welchem Recht attackieren sie diesen Planeten?' _Wenn die Namekianer nicht dazu in der Lage waren sich zu verteidigen, würden die Saiyajins sie gnadenlos abschlachten? _'Was für eine Art Kampf soll das sein?'_ Wenn das die Art der Saiyajins war, ihr Kräfte und Macht einzusetzen, dann war er sich sicher, konnte und wollte er auch keiner von ihnen sein.

Nur zu gern hätte er Beryll dazu zur Rede gestellt, und sie gefragt ob sie mehr über die Namekianer wusste, aber er konnte sie nirgendwo entdecken. Offensichtlich steuerte sie das Raumschiff zu dem besagten Planeten.

Radditz schien ebenso wie die anderen Saiyajins bester Laune zu sein. Er zeigte es nicht so offensichtlich wie die anderen Krieger, aber manchmal sah Goku ein fieses Lächeln über das Gesicht seines Bruders huschen. Und das machte ihn unendlich wütend.

Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch das Schiff und Goku wurde unsanft durchgeschüttelt und hatte Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten und wäre beinahe gestürzt. Den Anderen war ähnlich ergangen, aber offensichtlich waren sie eine derart unsanfte Landung gewohnt und waren etwas standfester als er. Goku suchte ein wenig Halt an der hinter ihm liegenden Wand und wartete bis die Erschütterung vorbei war.

"Wann lernt Beryll endlich diesen elenden Pott anständig zu landen?" Die gesamte Crew brach in Gelächter aus, verstummte aber abrupt, als Radditz vorschnellte und den vorlauten Saiyajin an der Kehle packte und ihn gegen die nächste Wand presste. Der überraschte Krieger, riss die Augen auf und rang nach Luft, griff nach Radditz' Unterarmen und versuchte verzweifelt sich aus seinem erbarmungslosen Griff zu befreien.

Der größere Saiyajin grinste böse und beobachtete wie sein Opfer sich unter seinem Griff wandte. "Du solltest dich vorsehen. Unsere süße, kleine Pilotin da oben auf der Brücke wird dich sicherlich in winzige kleine Stücke zerreißen, wenn sie erfährt wie du über ihre Fähigkeiten sprichst. Und du solltest sie nicht unterschätzen, sie hat schon ganz andere Typen wegen niedere Dinge kalt gemacht und sie ist ein klein wenig nachtragend. Sieh es als kleine Warnung. Du solltest deine Vorgesetzten mit mehr Respekt behandeln... sonst wirst du nämlich nicht alt." Er ließ den Saiyajin los, und dieser prallte unsanft zu Boden. Er rieb sich den Hals, hustete und keuchte laut auf.

"Also behalte deine dämlichen Kommentare demnächst für dich."

Der Krieger nickte knapp. "Ja... Radditz-... sama..."

Dann öffnete sich die Ausstiegsluke mit einem lauten Summen, im Inneren des Schiffes erlosch das Licht und die Saiyajins hatten freie Sicht nach draußen.

Radditz verlief das Schiff als erster, seine Krieger folgten ihm die steile Rampe hinab und sammelten sich wieder vor dem Schiff.

Goku sah hinaus. Der Himmel leuchtete schwach grün, und dicke Quellwolken durchzogen den gesamten Horizont. Die Graslandschaft die sich vor ihm lag und auch der damit verbunden Geruch erinnerte ihn an die Erde und er seufzte leise auf.

Er schritt langsam die Rampe herab. Die Sonne spiegelte sich in dem dunklen Metall und er wurde kurz geblendet und er kniff die Augen zusammen. Er atmete tief und sog die frische kühle Luft gierig ein. Er war froh das Schiff kurzfristig verlassen zu können und genoss die scheinbare Freiheit. In der Nähe hörte er das Rauschen von Wasser, offensichtlich war in nicht allzu großer Entfernung hinter den Hügeln ein Meer, oder zumindest ein großer See.

Doch nicht rührte sich, außer der trockene, kalte Wind, der um sie herum pfiff.

Vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein tiefes Tal... und Goku erkannte dort in einiger Entfernung mehrere Gebäude. Er lächelte traurig Dann ging er langsam zurück.

Hinter ihm traten Beryll und ein kleinere Saiyajin aus dem Schiff. Sie trat an Radditz Seite und dessen Blick wandte sich zu dem Anderen. Er sprach sehr leise. "Was konntest du herausfinden?"

Der kleine Saiyajin nickte ihm kurz zu. "Es gibt mehrere Dörfer. Das vor uns, im näheren Umkreis noch eins im Westen und eins im Osten." Er deutete in die entsprechenden Richtungen und dann in das vor ihnen liegende Tal. "Aber das hier ist das Größte. Die Population ist relativ gering, und nur wenige von ihnen sind Krieger... selbst wenn aus den anderen Siedlungen noch welche hier herkommen wird es ein Kinderspiel."

"Unterschätze sie nicht. Die Scouter zeigen einzelne große Energien... es scheint, als wären hier einige Herausforderungen zu finden. Also seit nicht zu leichtsinnig." Radditz sah hinunter in das von Hügeln umgebene Namekianerdorf und drehte seiner Truppe den Rücken zu. "Und wartet. Tötete nur die Krieger und die, die aufmüpfig werden."

"Warum vernichten wir nicht alles? Der Planet ließe sich doch sehr gut verkaufen."

"Nein, dafür ist er zu klein. Aber dafür ist er reich an Erträgen. Er eignet sich viel besser für gelegentliche Zwischenstopps. Und dafür müsst ihr die Bauern am Leben lassen." Dann sah er zum Himmel. "Außerdem haben wir nicht viel Zeit. Wir kommen ohnehin viel später auf Vejiitasei an als geplant. Unser Abstecher nach Chikyuusei hat länger gedauert, als ich vermutete hatte. Ich will diesen Planeten in wenigen Stunden wieder verlassen. Also richtet euch darauf ein."

Ein Murmeln ging durch die Reihen der Krieger. Offensichtlich waren sie ein wenig erzürnt darüber hier nicht rücksichtslos wüten konnten. Und darüber das sie so wenig Zeit hatten.

Goku starrte sie an. Er war völlig fassungslos... _'Sie sind nicht hierher gekommen um zu kämpfen... sie suchen nicht die Herausforderung in einem fairen Kampf...'_ Nein... sondern es war so wie er es befürchtet hatte... _'Sie sind hier um zu töten.'_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**_Well I struggle with words but they put up a fight_

Die Saiyajins schlichen sich langsam die Hänge hinunter ins Tal. Goku hatte sich entschieden ihnen nicht zu folgen und wartete in der Nähe des Raumschiffes. Radditz hatte versucht ihn dazu zu zwingen sie zu begleiten, aber Beryll hatte den Krieger davon überzeugen können, das es unnötig war ihn in Gefahr zu bringen.

Auch aus seiner Entfernung sah er wie einige Gestalten aus den kleinen Gebäuden liefen und den Saiyajins entgegenkamen. Einige von ihnen trugen weiße Umhänge und sie waren von humanoider Gestalt, und das war auch alles was der Saiyajin erkennen konnte.

Er entschied sich, einen Platz zu suchen, von dem aus er den Kampf besser beobachten konnte. _'Wenn ich den Hang entlang laufe, werden sie mich sofort entdecken... und ich hab keine Lust auf irgendeine Weise in den Kampf verwickelt zu werden.'_ Er machte kehrt in Richtung des Raumschiffes und lief dann nach links um die höher gelegenen Hügel zu umgehen.

Er lief mehrere Minuten über die Wiesen, und während er einen kleinen Wald durchquerte, der im Tal auf der sich anderen Seite der Hügel befand hörte er plötzlich einen lauten Aufschrei. Der Saiyajin blieb stehen und horchte. Weitere Schreie folgten und Goku erkannte sie als Kampfgebrüll der Saiyajins. Schnell ertönte lautes Getöse auf der anderen Seite des Hangs. _'Der Kampf hat bereits begonnen. Radditz hat wohl nicht sehr lange gezögert, die Namekianer zu attackieren.'_

Er lief schneller und nach etwa zehn Minuten erreichte eine Anhöhe und blickte wieder hinunter ins Tal.

Goku stand zu weit weg um die Gesichter der Krieger erkennen zu können, von seiner Position aus unterschieden sich die Saiyajins und die Namekianer nur in der Kleidung, und immer wieder zuckten Energieblitze herauf und versperrten ihm die Sicht.

SonGoku schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Er selbst liebte den Kampf... er lebte dafür... es war sein Lebensinhalt, aber das hier... das war etwas völlig anderes. Dort unten toste das Chaos. Mehr noch... was da vor ihm geschah, konnte er nur als 'Hölle' bezeichnen.

Die Namekianer waren gute Krieger... und viele von ihnen waren stärker als die Saiyajins und sie waren in der Überzahl... aber er sah ihnen an, das sie nicht kampferprobt genug waren. Auf eine Schlacht wie diese waren sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Und das wurde ihnen zum Verhängnis. Er musste mit ansehen wie die Saiyajins über sie hinwegfegten und immer wieder sah er die namekianischen Krieger im Kampfgetümmel untergehen. Und er konnte nichts tun um es zu verhindern oder ihnen zu helfen. Es schien ihm so sinnlos... _'Warum bin ich eigentlich hier? _Es fühlte sich so falsch an. _Ich sollte nicht hier sein...'_

Nach einiger Zeit vernahm er plötzlich hinter sich leise Schritte. Er wirbelte herum und vor ihm stand eine große Gestalt. Diese sah böse auf ihn herab.

Goku starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und er erstarrte. Er konnte es nicht glauben.

Vor ihm stand der Oberteufel Piccolo.

Er wich einige Schritte zurück, ballte die Fäuste und nahm eine Verteilungsstellung ein. "Wie kommst du hierher?"

Sein Gegenüber verharrte in seiner Bewegung und sah ihn erst verwirrt, dann verärgert an. "Die Frage sollte lauten: Was hast DU hier zu suchen? Dies ist meine Heimat, und ihr seid die Eindringlinge." wütend deutete er in die Richtung aus der das Kampfgetöse kam.

Wieder musterte Goku ihn und legte den Kopf schief. Nun war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Er war ein wenig kleiner als Piccolo, sein Gesicht und seine Stimme waren der des Oberteufels sehr ähnlich aber seine Aura war völlig anders. _'Nein... er ist es nicht... aber wer ist er dann? Kann es sein das...?' _

"Willst du dich nicht den anderen Berserkern da unten anschließen?" Aus seiner Stimme sprach der blanke Hohn. "Willst du ihnen nicht helfen mein Volk abzuschlachten? Was stehst du hier herum? Los! Kämpfe gegen mich!"

Er war noch immer verwirrt. Konnte es etwa sein, das der Oberteufel Piccolo und Kami... Namekianer waren? Kamen sie etwa von diesem Planeten?

Goku sah ihn mit leerem Blick an und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein... ich bin keiner von ihnen. Ich kämpfe nicht gegen dich. Ich habe keinen Grund dafür." er hob abwehrend die Hände. "Das ist nicht mein Krieg."

"Nein? Du bist ein Saiyajin... das ist alles was ich wissen muss! Wehre dich!" Der Krieger ballte die Fäuste und schnellte auf Goku zu. Der Saiyajin duckte sich und wich seinem Angriff geschickt aus. Der Namekianer stolperte an ihm vorbei, stürzte, fiel auf die Seite und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Verdutzt blieb Goku stehen. _'Was war denn das? Ich hab ihn nicht einmal berührt.'_ Er trat näher an ihn heran und beugte sich hinunter. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, das der Krieger verwundet war. Blut lief ihm aus einer tiefen Wunde an der Schulter und tränkte seine zerschlissene Kleidung und lief ihm den Rücken hinab.

Goku drehte ihn vorsichtig um und sah in sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. "Es tut mir leid... aber ich konnte all das hier nicht verhindern..."

Der Krieger sah ihn mit kleinen Augen an und hustete. "Verzeih mir, ich hätte dich nicht angreifen dürfen..." Er packte Goku am Unterarm." Du hattest Recht... du bist nicht wie die Anderen. Ich spüre es... Du hast ein reines Herz." Der Namekianer sah ihm in die Augen. "Ich bin Nehl..." Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch dann ließ er sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zurückfallen. "Wirst du mir helfen?"

Goku zögerte. "Du siehst aus wie jemand den ich kannte." Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. " Aber er war mein Feind... ich kann dir einfach nicht vertrauen... es tut mir leid."

"Ich verstehe..."

Goku stand auf und sah sich um. Hinter sich hörte er noch immer das Getöse eines schrecklichem, ungleichen Kampfes. Dann sah er wieder auf Nehl hinab. Seine Kleidung war vollkommen zerfetzt und zerschnitten, Wunden übersäten seinen geschundenen Körper. Sein Tod war zum Greifen nahe. _'Verdammt... ich kann ihn hier nicht einfach liegen lassen.'_ Sein Blick traf den des Namekianers_. 'Ich kann seine Furcht fühlen. Wenn ich ihm nicht helfe, wird er mit Sicherheit sterben.'_

"Was kann ich tun?"

Wieder keuchte er laut und krümmte sich vor Schmerz. "Bring mich in mein Dorf. Dort kann man mir helfen... bitte."

Goku sah wieder hinunter ins Tal und kratze sich am Hinterkopf. Zwischen ihm und dem kleinem Dorf tobte der Feldzug der Saiyajins. Er würde ihn weit umgehen müssen um nicht entdeckt zu werden_... 'Ich hab keine Wahl... und ich glaube mein Volk hat eine Menge wieder gut zumachen.'_ Er nickte dem am Boden liegenden Namekianer zu, packte ihn, hob in vorsichtig auf seinen Rücken und machte sich langsam auf den Weg, den Nehl ihm wies.

Dann dachte Goku kurz über seine Lage nach. _'Auf welcher Seite stehe ich eigentlich?'_ Half er jetzt nicht im Prinzip dem Feind? Die Saiyajins wird das sicher nicht freudig stimmen. Er ließ den Kopf hängen. _'Jetzt kann es keinen Zweifel mehr geben. Du bist verloren.'_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: **_I went running through the fields with the fever in my veins_

Eisern trug Goku den Namekianer die Hänge hinauf. Nur noch vereinzelt hörten sie etwas von der Schlacht. Er hatte einen riesigen Bogen gemacht und war nun weit von den Saiyajins entfernt. Aber wenn er fliegen würde, würden sie ihn sofort mit ihren Scoutern finden. So musste Goku sich auf seine Körperkraft verlassen da er sein Ki nicht erhöhen durfte. Doch der Namekianer war größer als er selbst und er spürte immer mehr wie seine Kraft nachließ und er langsamer wurde, so länger sie unterwegs waren. Unter normalen Umständen würde ihm die Last kaum etwas ausmachen, aber er konnte nicht riskieren, das sie ihn aufspürten nur damit er es leichter hatte indem er sein Ki steigerte.

Nach einiger Zeit brach Nehl die Stille zwischen ihnen. "Ich danke dir. Aber... ich verstehe nicht... Warum bist du hier, wenn du nicht zu ihnen gehörst? Aber du bist doch ein Saiyajin, oder?"

"Ja... wie es aussieht bin ich das tatsächlich."

Nehl sah ihn fragend an.

"Ich bin nicht unter ihnen aufgewachsen, sondern auf einem Planeten, den ich ursprünglich erobern sollte. Ich hatte meinen Auftrag vergessen und lebte auf der Erde im Glauben ich sei ein Mensch. Aber ich war glücklich dort, hatte Freunde... eine Familie..."

"Was ist passiert?"

"Sie brachten mich gegen meinen Willen auf ihr Raumschiff und wollen mich nach Vejiitasei bringen, um meinen Vater zu treffen. Viel mehr weiß ich nicht." Schweiß floss dem Saiyajin den Rücken und die Arme hinab, und er schüttelte den Kopf, als sie ein Tropfen von seiner Stirn sich seinen Weg in sein Auge bahnte. "Ich bin völlig durcheinander. Ich habe den Menschen gegenüber immer gefühlt das an mir irgendetwas anders ist. Zwar habe ich jetzt die Gelegenheit etwas über meine Herkunft und über meine Familie herauszufinden. Aber das hier ist nicht gerade das was ich mir gewünscht hätte."

"Was willst du jetzt tun?"

"Ich weiß es nicht." Er blieb kurz stehen, sammelte sich kurz und ging dann weiter.

Nehl sah wie der Saiyajin langsam immer schwächer wurde. "Ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür, was du für mich tust... auch wenn ich nicht weiß warum du mich retten willst."

Goku schüttelte den Kopf. Er spürte wie seine Arme begannen zu schmerzen und seine Muskeln nach Erholung flehten. Er war nicht müde, und würde ihn noch eine ganze Weile tragen können, aber dennoch spürte er die Anstrengung am ganzen Körper. "Ich wollte diesen Kampf ebenso wenig wie ihr... und ich bin an dem Geschehen nicht beteiligt. Du bist nicht mein Feind... also gibt es kaum einen Grund es nicht zu tun." _'Außer vielleicht die blutrünstigen Saiyajins unten im Tal. Ich glaube sie werden nicht gerade begeistert sein sollten sie uns entdecken.'_ "Hast du ihren Anführer gesehen?"

Nehl nickte knapp. "Den großen Krieger mit dem langen schwarzen Haar? Ja, das habe ich."

"Er ist mein Bruder."

"Wirklich? Seid ihr euch nahe?"

"Nein." In seiner Stimme lag ein sehr ablehnender Ton. "Ich kenne ihn noch nicht sehr lang aber ich verachte ihn." Seine Miene wurde düster. "Nein, das stimmt nicht. Es ist mehr als das. Ich hasse ihn, ohne Einschränkung und von ganzem Herzen."

"Warum vertraust du mir das alles an? Hast du keine Angst ich könnte dich verraten?"

"Nein... ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich vertraue dir mehr, obwohl du mein Feind sein solltest, als meinem eigen Volk." Sie kamen an einem kleinen Bach vorbei und Goku blieb wieder stehen. Er nickte dem Namekianer kurz zu und legte ihn an einem Hang ab. Er ging näher ans Wasser und trank aus dem Bach. Dann warf er sich eine Handvoll Wasser ins Gesicht und stand auf. Er atmete tief und genoss es wie die Tropfen ihm am Hals bis an seine Brust herunterliefen und wischte sich nur kurz durch die Augen. "Hast du Durst?"

Nehl schüttelte den Kopf.

Goku atmete tief durch. "Kannst du mir helfen? Habt ihr ein Raumschiff?"

"Nein. So gern ich mich auch erkenntlich zeigen würde... aber auf diesem Planeten wirst du kein Raumschiff finden." Nehl holte tief Luft. "Es tut mir leid."

Goku ließ den Kopf hängen.

"Aber der... der Oberälteste kann dir sicher helfen..."

"Der Oberälteste?"

"Ja, er ist schon sehr alt, aber er verfügt über große mentale Fähigkeiten... vielleicht kann er dir helfen die Kraft zu finden, die du brauchst, um vor den anderen Saiyajins zu fliehen..."

"Wirklich?" Gokus Miene hellte sich auf. "Dazu ist er in der Lage? Und du glaubst er würde mir helfen... auch wenn ich... einer von ihnen bin?"

"Der Oberälteste beurteilt dich nicht nach deinem Äußeren. Er wird in deinem inneren lesen und wissen wer du bist..."

Goku lächelte._ 'Ich hoffe er sagt die Wahrheit.'_ Er hob leicht die Arme und rieb sich die müden Muskeln. "Es tut mir leid was mit den anderen Kriegern geschehen ist."

Nehl lächelte dankbar. "Danke, aber das ist nicht nötig. Wenn die Saiyajins den Oberältesten am Leben lassen, wird der heilige Drache sie schon bald ins Leben zurückholen."

Gokus Kopf zuckte hoch und er sah ihn verwirrt an. "Was meinst du?"

"Der Oberälteste hat schon vor vielen Jahren Kugeln erschaffen, mit denen man den Drachen Polunga rufen kann, der einem Wünsche erfüllt. Er wird die toten Krieger zurückbringen."

Goku starrte mit offenem Mund auf den Namekianer. "Ihr... ihr habt Dragonballs?" _'Natürlich... auf der Erde hatte Kami sie einst erschaffen... und er ist einer von ihnen... er hat seinem Wissen und seine Macht über die Dragonballs von hierher mitgebracht.' _Seine düstere Miene hellte sich ein wenig auf. _'Vielleicht kann ich schon eher nach Hause als ich dachte.'_

Plötzlich zuckte Nehl zusammen. "Pass auf!"

Goku wollte herumwirbeln und sich seinem Gegner stellen, doch er bekam einen dumpfen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und er kippte nach vorne. Eine schwarze Woge schien über ihm zusammenzuschlagen dann fand er sich auf dem Boden wieder.

Jemand stieß ihm mit dem Stiefel gegen die rechte Seite und rollte ihn auf den Rücken.

Gokus Kopf schmerzte entsetzlich und sein Blick war verschwommen. Leicht schwindelig blickte er nach oben und sah einen Saiyajin. Es war Scorr. Er lachte böse.

"Hier bist du also... ich denke Radditz wird das sicher nicht gefallen."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **_Now... I'm coming for you_

Scorr vergeudete keine Zeit und betätigte seinen Scouter bevor Goku klar wurde was geschehen war.

"Was hast du? Hast du Angst?"

"Nein." Sagte er eindringlich. "Nicht vor meinem Bruder oder den anderen. Und schon gar nicht vor dir."

Scorr lachte überheblich. "Wir werden sehen. Versuche gar nicht erst zu dich davonmachen."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das werde ich nicht." Goku starrte ihn weiter an, rührte sich aber nicht. Er wusste das es keinen Sinn machte zu fliehen oder den Saiyajin zu attackieren.

Er wartete.

Wartete geduldig und ruhig.

Wartete auf seinen Bruder.

Nur wenige Minuten später erschien Radditz und landete einige Meter von ihm entfernt. Er betrachtete ihn eingehend und sein ruhiger Blick bereitete ihm doch ein wenig Unbehagen. Er fühlte sich, als würde ihn ein Raubtier abschätzen.

"Was tust du?" Radditz' Stimme klang fordernd aber nicht wütend. Vielmehr wirkte er ein wenig verwirrt. Er starrte zu seinem Bruder, dann zurück zu dem am Boden liegenden Namekianer. "Warum hilfst du ihm? Warum vernichtest du ihn nicht?"

Aus Goku sprach eine unglaubliche Abscheu. "Ich attackiere niemanden der am Boden liegt! Warum hätte ich ihm nicht helfen sollen? Ich habe eurem Gemetzel da unten nicht beigewohnt, also ist er nicht mein Feind. Ich bin nicht wie du. Ich werde niemals so sein wie du!"

"Ach nein? Du bist ein Saiyajin!"

"Und das ist alles? Alles was mir bleibt? Und wenn ich das alles nicht will? Ihr habt mich zu dem gemacht was ich jetzt bin, ihr habt mich jahrelang im Glauben gelassen ich sei ein Mensch! Und jetzt wollt ihr mir eure Lebensart aufzwingen?! Warum verstehst du nicht wie schwer es ist das alles zu begreifen? Sag mir endlich was du von mir willst."

"Ich bin da, um dich daran zu erinnern, was du wirklich bist."

"Ach ja? Und wer bin ich?"

Die Stimme seine Bruders wurde auf einmal sehr ruhig aber noch immer stand auf Radditz Gesicht dieser unglaubliche Hass. "Wir sind Blutsverwandte. Wir teilen das gleiche Schicksal. Ich habe einen langen Weg hinter mir um dich zu treffen. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass das alles umsonst war. Ich werde unseren Vater nicht aufgeben."

Goku war überrascht. "Warum sagst du mir das erst jetzt? Vielleicht hätte ich..."

"Nichts hättest du! Sag mir, hättest du deinen Planeten verlassen, um einen Vater zu treffen, der dir völlig unbekannt ist und von dem man sagt er sei verrückt?"

"Nein... vermutlich nicht... aber warum zwingt du mich?! Es hätte einen anderen Weg geben müssen!"

"Du solltest, verdammt noch mal, aufhören meine Handeln zu kritisieren. Du scheinst immer noch nicht begriffen zu haben wer ich bin und zu was ich in der Lage bin. Ein Wort genügt und du wärst tot."

"Und warum tötest du mich nicht endlich? Ich bin deine Drohungen endgültig leid."

Radditz starrte ihn wütend an, antwortete ihm aber nicht.

Gokus Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. "Du hast mich belogen nicht wahr? Du sagtest du würdest ich töten, sollte ich mich dir in den Weg stellen. Aber wie es aussieht scheint eurem König sehr viel an meiner Rückkehr zu liegen. Und ich nehme an, man wird dich bestrafen, sollte ich Vejiitasei nicht erreichen, habe ich Recht? Du wirst mich nicht töten... ich habe keine Angst vor dir. Und selbst wenn ich mich irren sollte... dann tu es wenn du willst..."

Radditz bebte vor Wut. Goku sah wie seine Schultern zuckten und er verächtlich sein Gesicht verzog. Seine Augen starrte ihn an und er sah das wilde helle Lodern in deren Innern.

Mit einer nahezu beiläufigen, verächtlichen Bewegung hob der größere Saiyajin seinen rechten Arm in seine Richtung. Ein rotglühender Funke sprang aus seiner Handfläche empor und zuckte auf ihn zu. Der kleine Energieball wurde schneller und verwandelte sich eine grellroten Kugel die auf Goku zuraste.

Er fühlte die Gluthitze von dem Augenblick an als die Energie auf ihn zuwirbelte, und er tat das Einzige was ihm einfiel. Er parierte den Energieball mit einem Eigenen. Doch noch bevor er genug Ki gesammelte hatte verschluckte die entgegenkommende Kraft die Seine. Die Energie wirbelte ungeschwächt durch seinen Unterarm und verwandelte seinen gesamten Arm bis hin zur Schulter in eine lodernde Fackel. Er schrie laut auf als es sich tief in sein Fleisch brannte. Die Schmerzen ließen seine Finger zucken und verkrampfen. Die Schmerzen wurden so stark, dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte und er stürzte rücklings zu Boden.

Der Schmerz war da, er war so echt, war die brutale Realität. Und er fühlte sich allein. Er schrie seinen Schmerz und seine Verzweiflung hinaus.

Er spürte das das seinen Tod bedeuten könnte. Und er wünschte ihn sich. Nun würde ihm aber auch kein heiliger Drache mehr helfen. Schmerzen. Nur sie allein sagten ihm, dass er noch lebte. Wenn er nur einen einzigen Wunsch frei hätte, dann würde er diesen erfüllt haben wollen. Und all dem ein Ende machen.

Aber er war noch bei vollem Bewusstsein und starrte nach oben. Über ihm kniete eine Gestalt und sah auf ihn herab.

Beryll streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, aber schon die leiseste Berührung sandte sengende Schmerzen durch seinen gesamten Körper und er glaubte innerlich zu verbrennen. Goku keuchte laut auf, und sie sah das Entsetzen in seinen Augen. Und ihr Gesichtsausdruck sagte ihm, dass es mindestens so schlimm aussah wie er fühlte.

"Radditz was hast du getan?! Wolltest du ihn umbringen?"

"Wahrscheinlich hätte ich es tun sollen! Er war die Mühe nicht wert!

Goku hörte die anderen Saiyajins um ihn herum, aber er spürte wie er langsam in die Bewusstlosigkeit glitt und versuchte nicht dagegen anzukämpfen. Die Qualen in seinem Arm schläferten in ein und er vergaß alles um sich herum.

Dann drang etwas zu ihm.

Eine Stimme. Zuerst hörte er sie kaum.

Er horchte. Sie wurde lauter, fordernder. Er wusste nicht woher sie kam und wem sie gehörte aber sie machte ihm Mut und sie flößte ihm trotz seiner Schmerzen und seiner Depressivität ein neues, bisher unbekanntes Gefühl ein.

Rache.

Er wusste, dass er kaum aufstehen, geschweige denn kämpfen konnte - aber sein reines Saiyajin-Blut, das in seinen Adern floss kam in Wallung, als er die flüsternde Stimme vernahm die wie seine eigene klang.

Rache. Vollkommene Rache.


End file.
